Bajo la luna y las estrellas ocultas
by Kiyone Eiri Uesagi
Summary: Es de noche y solitario el espera, a esa persona que ama...Pero el destino le hara una jugada sucia o.O creo. Oneshot yaoi GarlandxBrooklyn DEDICADO A SIGEL X SU CUMPLE


Hallo!

Aquí de nuevo yo, con uno mas de mis One-shots, esta vez, este fic esta escrito para mi sis, dedicado por su cumpleaños, bueno, uno más, espero que este fic te guste igual que el de "Aishiteru Kai" , te quiero mucho Siyoh, feliz cumpleaños.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Título: Bajo la luna y las estrellas ocultas.

Autor: Kiyone Uesagi

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Apenas el sol oculta los últimos rayos tras la línea del horizonte, y una luz blanca y pura alumbra un poco la ciudad, con ayuda de un poste de luz mercurial, alcanza a iluminar en su totalidad aquella escena. Recargado en la pared, él espera a ver a esa persona. Entre sus manos, maltratando el trozo de papel que había recibido esa misma tarde, esta nervioso, no puede ocultarlo, no sabe de quien se trata. Recuerda mientras cierra los ojos, aún es temprano, la persona dijo que llegaría a las 9 de la noche y apenas eran las 8: 30 p.m.

Lanzó un hondo suspiro al viento y se sentó en la pequeña banca de concreto que estaba a un lado de él, estaba un poco ansioso, si se pudiera adelantar el tiempo, seguro el ya lo habría hecho. Quería saber de quien se trataba, y pensaba y pensaba de quien se podía tratar. Daba vueltas a la hoja de papel que tenía en la mano y volvía a ver lo que estaba escrito. La nota decía:

"Quiero verte esta noche a las nueve en la plaza que esta frente a las oficinas de la BBA, tengo algo importante que decir".

Sus cabellos de color naranja caían sobre sus ojos, mientras daba vueltas al asunto, primero… ¿Quién habría dejado esa nota? …segundo… ¿Qué era eso importante que le tenían que comunicar? Brooklyn abrió los ojos nuevamente y miro a sus alrededores, no había nadie, y se preguntaba de pronto si no habría sido alguna nota para jugarle una broma sucia, quien sabe, a lo mejor y Mystel se había atrevido, bueno, no era una persona fácil de enojar y de tratarse de una broma, al terminar esta, reiría junto con el autor de la broma. Sonrió ligeramente y alzó la vista a la oscuridad del cielo, esta vez, las estrellas brillaban por su ausencia, la luna estaba sola, le recordaba un poco a él.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en alguien más. Unos días antes, había sentido algo muy especial, un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado, cada que veía a esa persona, sentía como quería correr hacia donde estaba. Cada que se acercaba, luchaba por no aventársele y besarle, todo era muy confuso, la ansiedad, la curiosidad y la desesperación se cernían sobre de él y lo hacían impacientarse mas de lo que ya estaba. Se puso de pie y caminó…Daba leves giros y vio cerca de él un pequeño terreno donde había un poco de pasto.

Brooklyn al ver ese pasto sonrió y se encaminó a recostarse en él. Siempre había sido afecto a estar en esos lugares, quizás, esto lo calmaría un poco los nervios. Miró el reloj, eran ya las 8: 50 p.m. faltaban diez minutos para que la persona llegara. En su mente, deseaba que esa persona fuera Garland.

Y cerró los ojos y recordaba como había sido todo…El por que comenzó a sentir algo especial por esa persona

-Flash Back

Había pasado una semana después del Justice Five. Brooklyn se encontraba sentado cerca del viejo puente, recostado en el verde pasto y mirando a las aves que pasaban volando cerca de él. De pronto, un chico de cabello plateado y largo amarrado en una coleta se acercaba a él, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Se sentó a su lado y miró el pequeño y cristalino riachuelo que estaba frente a ellos y comenzó a hablar:

-Oye Brooklyn, de veras que admiro tu talento nato en esto del beyblade, y me gustaría estar cerca de ti, para ver como desarrollas tu técnica.

Sonrió un poco y se puso de pie y comenzó a lanzar unas patadas al aire, ya que este chico se caracterizaba por estos movimientos. A la hora de atacar en el bey estadio. Dio media vuelta y se alejó dejando una frase en el aire: "Te tendré en la mira".

Y se fue dejando a un sonrojado Brooklyn. Después de esto comenzó a acercarse a él, le regalaba pequeñas sonrisas y a menudo lo tomaba de las manos, con el pretexto de que lo ayudaría a lanzar mejor su beyblade. Cada vez esa cercanía era un tormento para Brooklyn, no sabría controlarse, no podía aguantar más, pero todos los días hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no demostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Garland, cada que estaba cerca de él su corazón latía desenfrenado y varias emociones encontradas subían desde su vientre, quemándole en la piel, recorriéndole los brazos, hasta llegar a su pecho. Todo era tan confuso

-End Flash back.

Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor al escuchar cerca de si algunos pasos que se acercaban en su dirección. Entonces se sentó rápidamente y la oscuridad se cernía sobre el cuerpo de la persona que estaba frente a él. Podía oírlo, podía oír a su corazón palpitar muy fuerte, y cada vez mas fuerte esa sensación subía por su vientre quemando como fuego cada parte de su ser. La persona seguía avanzando y Brooklyn se puso de pie, y sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

-Brooklyn. ¿Qué haces tan noche por aquí?

La voz era familiar pero era igual a un cubetazo de agua fría cayendo por su espalda, al ver que la persona que se acercaba no era quien esperaba. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos de un color turquesa, sus ropas eran algo extrañas, procedentes de otro lugar. Sus ojos verde azul lo miraban un poco extrañado.

-Es que…recibí esta nota, alguien me espera por aquí.

Y terminando de hablar, Brooklyn entrego la nota de papel a Mystel, mientras este la examinaba detenidamente, después dobló el papel y lo metió entre uno de los pliegues de su toga blanca. Y lo miró fijamente, para después hacer una reverencia con una cara de vergüenza:

-Lo siento Brooklyn, creo que te llego por error, la nota era para Rei Kon. Tenía que hablarle con respecto a una fiesta que queríamos hacerle a Lai por su cumpleaños.

-Oh, no importa, bueno me retiro.

Brooklyn dio la media vuelta sin escuchar lo que Mystel decía, a decir verdad el chico de los cabellos rubios hablaba para si mismo, reprochándose la equivocación y planeando mejor hablarle al chino por teléfono ya que era mas fácil.

Su cabello anaranjado que caía como lluvia sobre su frente, ocultaba los ojos de él, estaban rojizos, tratando de recuperarse de aquél chasco, tanto soñar para que la nota hubiera estado mal, y se sintió ridículo, esa nota lo había hecho quedar en ridículo, estaba consiente de que podía ser una broma de Mystel pero, se dejó ilusionar tan fácil y ahora se sentía un completo estúpido.

Siguió caminando por las calles únicamente alumbradas por las luces mercuriales, y entonces si comenzaron a escurrir las lágrimas por su rostro, las húmedas lágrimas que desechaban un poco del dolor que estaba sintiendo. De pronto se había puesto tan melancólico, ahora por su cabeza rondaban algunas ideas, pensaba que Garland no podía quererlo, y ahora pensaba dos grandes razones. La primera era que Garland solo lo admiraba como beyluchador y la segunda, por que eran los dos hombres y entre ellos no podía haber nada… ¿Cómo había pasado todo esto? Se había enamorado y ahora dolía el que no pudiera corresponderle. Sin correr…Sin avanzar rápido. Solo caminando bajo la oscuridad de la noche con el corazón destrozado, con la cabeza baja y el rostro manchado de lágrimas frías que quemaban sus mejillas, esto era lo que sentía.

-Brooklyn, ¿Qué haces tan tarde en la calle?

Una voz familiar se dejó resonar por toda la callejuela por donde el chico de la gabardina blanca caminaba. Su rostro moreno lo miraba con una mirada curiosa y lentamente se acercaba a él.

-Te estuve buscando toda la tarde, pero no estabas en tu casa.

Brooklyn no alzó la cabeza, no quería que él le viera llorar. Pero la ansiedad de ver el rostro de esa persona, esa ansiedad de verle a los ojos. De ver su cara…Podía sentir como ese fuego volvía a encenderse dentro de él mismo, pero aun así se negaba a voltear.

-¿Por que no quieres hablar conmigo? ...He hecho algo para que te molestaras?

Brooklyn alzó la vista y le miro a los ojos, apretando los nudillos de sus manos, para contenerse y no decirle la verdad.

Garland al ver los ojos enrojecidos de su compañero, se acercó, en su rostro una expresión de preocupación se hizo mas notoria y se acercó lo más rápido posible, rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo tembloroso de Brooklyn, mientras el dejándose, ocultó su rostro sobre el hombro del moreno y dejó el llanto correr sin detenerse. Ya no había más que ocultar, era necesario decirle toda la verdad. Y el momento era ahora.

-Te amo.

Las palabras de Brooklyn se ahogaron con el llanto que ahora lo hacía presa, mientras se aferraba de la playera verde de Garland. Temiendo que este lo soltara y se alejara, en vez de ello, el abrazo de Garland se hizo más apretado y sobre su cabello, pudo sentir como él le acariciaba con una de las manos mientras le besaba. En lugar de salir malas palabras de sus labios, solo salían suspiros hondos. Suspiros que se dejaban escuchar en la soledad de la noche.

-Yo…Yo también te amo, Brooklyn, no quería decírtelo, pensé que me rechazarías. Yo…Yo no podía pensar o imaginar el que tu ya no quisieras hablarme o si quiera mirarme, tu lo eres todo para mi.

El chico de los cabellos naranjas miró hacia el rostro del moreno de los ojos aguamarina y descubrió que el estaba sonrojado por lo que acababa de decir.

-Yo te amo, también me daba miedo decírtelo, y pensé que me rechazarías, pero ya no podía ocultarlo, cada que te veía luchar, sin decir nada, aparentaba que no me impresionaba pero en verdad admiro tu forma de pelear, y te admiro a ti, te amo mas que a nada.

Ambos se fundieron en un sueva beso a la luz de las estrellas que…Una por una comenzaban a dar la cara, brindando su luz, para brillar sobre ese par de enamorados que ahora, de la mano, abandonaban el lugar, en el rostro de Brooklyn ahora una sonrisa estaba dibujada, sobre de ella un rubor rojizo y unas lágrimas de felicidad que ahora Garland secaba con su sonrisa.

-Pero aun no me has dicho que hacías tan tarde en la calle.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bien, esto fue todo, espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, se me ocurrió esta pareja por ver unos fan arts y después de ello, escribí esta pequeña historia, guiándome con algunos mp3… Y en cierto modo, describe lo que me esta pasando. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y que te pases un buen día, eres una excelente persona, una gran hermana y amiga, muy buena consejera, excelente (nada cutre) escritora Siyoh que los cumplas feliz que los cumplas feliz, Feliz cumpleaños peke siyoh te deseamos a ti. Gracias por leer este fic, y que tengan muy buen día n.n.


End file.
